The present invention relates to a lounger and, more particularly, to a combination lounger, which is detachable so that the parts thereof can be detached from one another to reduce delivery space, or for a replacement.
Regular loungers, club chairs, sofa chairs commonly have a seat, two armrests at two opposite lateral sides of the seat, and a padded backrest at the backside of the seat. These chairs are comfortable to sit. However, these chairs occupy much space during delivery because they are not detachable. Further, because of being not detachable, these chairs become useless when either part damaged.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a combination lounger, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a combination lounger, which is detachable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination lounger, which enables the user to replace any of the parts thereof when damaged.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combination lounger, which enables the consumer to set the lounger with selected colors of parts.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the combination lounger comprises a rotary base with an reclining mechanism, a hassock detachably fastened to angle plates at front links of the reclining mechanism of the rotary base by tie screws, two armrest and side panel units detachably fastened to supporting lugs at two sides of the reclining mechanism of the rotary base, a seat detachably connected between the armrest and side panel units by tie screws, and a padded backrest detachably secured to inclining bars of the reclining mechanism of the rotary base by a hooked joint.